Recent advancements in imaging technologies for image compression has led to an increase in demand for on-chip codecs in image capturing and display devices that can store images with different resolutions (e.g., Full High Definition (HD) 4K resolution, and 8K resolution), without having a significant degradation in visual quality and/or an impact on memory usage. Conventionally, at the entropy coding stage, the number of bits used to encode some of the residual levels for an image block may include redundant bits, which may be caused by a conventional use of a uniform entropy coding schemes on all types of residual levels for an image block. The redundancy in the number of bits at the entropy coding stage varies further when a uniform entropy coding scheme is applied without regard for position of residual levels in the first block that may indicate regions with more compaction in terms of information for the image block.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.